The Cop and the Murderer
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a murderer, a criminal, and on the run. What happens when a man from his past shows up and saves his life? For the second time? One-shot, rated T for reasons listed. Starts five years before current time.


**_Hello, readers of FanFiction. My name is PurpleLuna98, and I would like to welcome you to the story of The Cop and the Murderer! It's a takeoff on The Prince and the Pauper. It's a little different from the real book. The two main characters don't actually switch places, but other than that, the idea is the same._**

**_The cop (the prince) is England, or Arthur Kirkland, and the murderer (the pauper) is America, or Alfred Jones._**

**_Warnings: bit of yaoi towards the end, suggestions of murder_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the book 'The Prince and the Pauper'_**

* * *

I ran from the store, the angry clerk hot on my tail.

"Get back here, you little runt! Pay the correct payment before I call the cops!" He yelled, waving his broom in the air.

I pulled my dad's bomber jacket closer around me. I looked back at the clerk, and ran into something. It made me crash to the ground. My stolen pastries spilled all over the ground. I cursed and attempted to gather them.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. May I help you with those?" Someone asked. I looked up to find a man in a suit looking down at me. He had choppy blonde hair, sharp green eyes, and bushy eyebrows. "If you'll allow me to, anyway."

I had gathered everything, with the help of the man. I stood. "Thanks. Gotta go."

"Wait-" he said, taking my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Which is where?"

"Somewhere you aren't." I said harshly, turning around away from the man. I ran from him. Hopefully, I wouldn't run into him again. If I did, the police might be able to track me.

* * *

_5 years later_

* * *

I smirked as I held up the appliance triumphantly. The clerk shouted in protest as my gang tied him up. "Gag him." I told them.

They did so, the clerk looked even more angry. I walked over to him and put a finger on his nose. "I hope to never see you or your store again. Have a pleasant day, from Alfred F. Jones." The clerk's eyes widened in recognition at my infamous name. Everyone in America that wasn't living under a rock knew my name. I made sure of that.

"Let's go guys." I said. Just then, I heard an air horn click.

"Ok, everyone put your hands in the air. This is the FBI." I cursed, then raised my hands slowly. My gang did the same, though they looked at me with worry.

"I'll check them for weapons." Said a familiar voice. I was wondering where I'd heard that voice before when the shop door opened.

I didn't turn. No, they still didn't know I was me. Luckily, being the farthest from the door, I had time to think of a plan. I though of one just as the boots of the officer approached me. "Hey you, turn slowly and keep your hands in the air."

I did as I was told, and I stopped when I saw the officer. He was the man with the eyebrows that had helped me with my first raid, even if he hadn't of known it. His eyes widened.

"Empty your pockets." I slowly did so, taking out a gun, a pack of Marijuana, another gun, and the appliance. I also took off my coat and threw it on the ground.

The officer approached me. I raised an eyebrow as he got closer and closer to my face. "What are you doing?" I growled, low enough for him to hear.

"Saving your ass." He dropped something. He turned and briskly walked out. I didn't hear the order, but the cars started to drive away. I lowered my hands as the last car drove away.

Mariska, the second-in-command of my gang, was the first to speak. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

The card the officer had dropped led to this house. I looked up at it again. It wasn't much, but it wasn't bad. I pushed my skateboard so that I rode up the driveway. I stuffed the card into my jacket and kicked my skateboard. I caught it and rang the doorbell.

I heard shuffling and the door was soon opened. There stood the officer whom had saved my ass twice. I raised an eyebrow as he stepped back to let me in. "Aren't you going to come in?" He asked.

"You shouldn't let wanted killers into your house." I answered casually. He shrugged and walked into the house, leaving the door behind.

I walked into the house and closed the door. There was a long hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a room with a light on. I walked into it. It was a bedroom with a bed and a desk, which the officer was sitting at. He turned his swivel chair and looked at me.

"So I know your name, but you don't know mine, Alfred." I shrugged, not really caring about his name. I leaned against a wall, my skateboard on the ground at my feet. "Well, I'll tell you my name. It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

I grunted in annoyance. "Sit down, Alfred, don't stand up all the time." He scolded me. I shrugged and sat on his bed.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you save my ass? Twice?" I asked, the question hanging in the air.

"I had to see you again. When I saw you in the news for murder, I joined the police force in hopes that I'd see you again. Which I did, earlier today and now."

"Why'd you want to see me, of all people, again? Wasn't I just a dirty street rat to you?"

He swiftly stood and took my shoulders. Before I could respond or reject it, he smashed his lips against mine. I raised my eyebrows.

He pulled back seconds later and pushed me against the wall. "Don't you dare say that. I have loved you ever since I saw you running that first day. That's how you ran into me: I stopped to stare at you. I love everything about you... Your hair, your eyes, even you being a criminal..." He pressed me into the wall harder. "That's why I saved you. That's why I dropped that card. In hopes that maybe I could see you, for real, without having to lock you in jail."

I was speechless. Someone loved me, a dirty, rotten criminal that had been on the run from the law for five years. "I-"

"Shhhh..." He pressed a finger to my lips, "If you want to thank me for all that I've done for you, please let me indulge in you..." He said lustfully. I couldn't help it: I nodded.

He sighed happily, like he'd been holding a breath. He slowly leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. What I didn't expect was for it to be the best kiss of my life. I kissed him back, my arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer to me. We stayed there for a while, just kissing.

Eventually, he pulled away, and pressed his lips to my neck. I groaned, the lips feeling great on my burning skin. He smiled against my neck and playfully licked the side of my neck, from my collarbone to my jaw. I shivered.

He pulled me closer to himself, then turned and laid me down on the bed. "Alfred, I don't care if you're wanted for murder, rape, or anything else. Forget everything; tonight, you're mine." He then proceeded to kiss me deeply.

I returned the kiss, smiling madly.

* * *

_**Ah... UsUk... One of my favorite pairings... So, I think this turned out pretty well. What do you guys think?**_

_**Also, if you want to read another story by me, look up 'The Hitwomen'. I try to update regularly, so go check it out! Anyways, thanks for reading!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


End file.
